


Is that a No?

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [9]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Merlin Arthur No</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is that a No?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupeccles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shutupeccles).



> Prompt: Merlin Arthur No

_Arthur knew better than to take advantage. "No" took on an entirely different meaning with Merlin, it became a question, not a definitive answer. And yet, Arthur still asked.___


End file.
